As sane as I am
by chibilele
Summary: Reunião de fanfics Harry/Luna.
1. Gemini

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Carpe Retractarum do fórum 6v._

_

* * *

_

Quando ele chegou em casa, viu a esposa sentada à mesa, entretida a duplicar objetos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela não deu sinal de ter percebido sua chegada. Sentou-se ele também à mesa e ficou a observá-la fazer de um, dois objetos idênticos. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas Luna era e sempre seria uma pessoa inexplicável. Logo bolas, dados, cordões, flores e tudo quanto ela punha as mãos se faziam dois e ela continuava sem interrupção. Os objetos iam da mesa abarrotada ao chão, sem encontrar espaço sobre ela em que ficar.

Intrigado com tudo aquilo, perguntou à esposa qual o motivo daquilo. Ela, tranqüilamente, pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e deu seu melhor sorriso para dizer a ele que alguém havia feito dois do um bebê dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, essa é a primeira Harry/Luna que faço, e achei muito gostosinha fazer. Não é como se eu gostasse da Luna ou sequer visse sentido no ship, mas 'tá aí, né. Quero dedicar a fic pra Phi, que foi quem primeiro me fez ler e gostar de alguma fic com o ship, e também pra Hee, que foi quem me incentivou a participar do projeto. Vocês são lindas. (L)

Agora, mandem **R E V I E W S** e façam uma (aspirante à) autora mais feliz! :shifty:


	2. It rains

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto When You Smile do fórum 6v._

* * *

Quando as nuvens de chuva surgiam no céu, mandava o senso-comum que se ficasse dentro de casa. Mas havia em Luna a impossibilidade de ser presa, em especial pelo senso-comum, algo que não poderia lhe ser mais desconhecido.

Por isso ela estava no jardim mesmo quando a chuva começou a cair. E ela sorria um sorriso tão cheio de doçura e paz que ele desistiu de tentar convencê-la a abrigar-se em um lugar mais seguro e sensato que sob a chuva cada vez mais forte.

E ao parar para sentir ele soube o motivo pelo qual ela sorria: não havia uma razão, apenas a sensação da chuva caindo e lavando suas mágoas e tristezas.

(Se é que havia algo como mágoas ou tristezas dentro dela)

E a risada dela tinha a mesma magia da chuva caindo na grama, e as mãos dela segurando as suas o aqueciam por completo.

E sempre que Harry visse nuvens que carregavam chuva, ele sorriria.

(Porque cada pequena coisa que aprendera com Luna carregava a mesma magia que o protegera uma vez, mas que agora brotava de dentro dele)


	3. Crying

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto When You Smile do fórum 6v._

* * *

**Crying  
**por Chibi

Ela poderia ter dito tantas coisas para ele, porque tanto entendia de sentimentos e feridas, e ainda mais aquela que ela em particular entendia bem. Mas não, respeitou seu silêncio e deixou que ele tivesse seu tempo com a família.

Ficou a ouvir a música do vento batendo contra as paredes, e uma ou outra coisa que ele sussurrava para os pais.

A voz dele continuava normal, mas ela poderia jurar que ouvia lágrimas caírem na neve. Uma, duas, três, dez. E por que ele chorava? Era sua família que estava ali, não deveria se sentir triste.

Frio decerto fazia e ela tremia um pouco. E ela, que sabia tanto, não adivinharia que era uma noite igual à primeira que ele fora àquele lugar, mas era um outro momento e só agora ele tinha paz para sentar-se no frio chão e dizer tudo o que tinha a dizer.

Saudades, principalmente.

Um soluço a fez se aproximar dele e pôr a mão em seu ombro.

- Eles estão aqui, Harry.

Ele olhou para trás e ela sorriu.

- Eles estão aqui, Harry.

- Talvez a presença deles continue mesmo em Godric's Hollow.

- Não, não aqui. Mas aqui, com você. Sempre estiveram.

E Harry fechou os olhos, e o vento pareceu trazer cheiro de flores.

- Seus pais, minha mãe, seu padrinho; eles nunca nos deixaram, porque não se deixa quem se ama.

E o ar se encheu de risadinhas, como se não estivessem a sós.

- Não estamos sozinhos, Harry. Eu também ouço.

Sim, Luna estivera certa quando o dissera há anos atrás que ele era tão normal quanto ela.

E, agora, ele entendia o quão maravilhoso isso era.


	4. Voices

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies do fórum 6v._

* * *

**Voices  
**por Chibi

Havia um véu, e dentro do véu havia vozes. Ela ouvia, e Harry ouvia, mas os outros não conseguiam ouvir. Olhou para eles e viu que talvez eles apenas não entendessem o suficiente da vida para serem capazes de ouvir – e, ela tinha de concordar, era realmente difícil ouvir qualquer coisa em meio ao barulho de coisas explodindo e corpos sendo arremessados.

Sirius Black, o homem que Harry buscava e o motivo pelo qual estavam ali, tinha no rosto marcas de muitos anos de sofrimento, mas uma indefinida alegria que vinha de algum lugar. Era a primeira vez que o via, mas imediatamente pôde reconhecer o motivo do brilho nos olhos de Harry ao falar do padrinho. Parecia um homem incrível, gostaria de poder conversar com ele.

Será que ele era capaz de ouvir as vozes?

Luna viu quando ele se aproximou demais das vozes, e elas sussurravam, pareciam chamá-lo. Quis gritar para que ele não fosse, mas teve que se desviar de um feitiço enquanto outro o levava para junto das vozes. Ele caiu lentamente, agora ela podia claramente ouvir as vozes o chamando.

Viu tanta dor na expressão de Harry que teve vontade de chorar. Viu a bruxa que torturara os pais de Neville sair correndo, cantarolando que havia matado Sirius Black porta afora, com Harry em seu encalço.

Ela havia perdido a oportunidade de conversar com o bruxo, então. Era realmente uma pena. Ela também perdia muitas coisas, sempre as escondiam no castelo, mas hora ou outra ela sempre as achava.

Ficou preocupada apenas quando ouviu a voz dele sair pelo véu e Harry não estava ali.

A voz do homem dizia a um Harry que julgava estar ali que nunca o deixaria sozinho, que estaria sempre ao lado dele. Assim como ela achava suas coisas, tinha certeza de que Harry o acharia também, em algum lugar.

Pensou no que haveria depois do véu, e disse a si mesma que precisava retornar qualquer hora para conversar com as vozes.


	5. Stars

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies do fórum 6v._

* * *

**Stars  
**por Chibi

Eles andavam de mãos dadas pela areia da praia, distraídos e em silêncio. Havia algumas poucas pessoas na praia e, ao fundo, eles ouviam o riso de uma criança. A lua começava a despontar no céu e ela quis sentar para vê-la surgir.

Distraído, Harry brincava com a areia da praia, passando o dedo por ela e fazendo desenhos. Uma brisa fria começou a soprar e ele passou um braço pela cintura de Luna, puxando-a para mais perto e apoiou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela e ficou a observar as pegadas na areia, tentando adivinhar quais seriam as deles.

- Gosto de pegadas. – Disse Luna, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos. – Cada pegada nessa areia pertence a alguma pessoa em determinada situação, e guarda a história desse momento. O que ela pensava, as dores e os contentamentos. Veja, Harry, nossas pegadas estão marcadas na areia, e em cada uma está marcado o nosso amor. O momento se vai, assim como o vento leva a areia, mas nossa história vai continuar aqui.

Ele sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha. Ela era sempre tão inesperada. Ninguém além dela conseguiria enxergar esse tipo de coisa, e ele se sentia feliz por poder compartilhar desse mundo tão único de Luna.

- As estrelas também. – Disse ela. – Meu pai me disse que cada estrela é uma pessoa que morreu. Minha mãe está lá, Harry, assim como seus pais e todos os nossos amigos que partiram na guerra. Eles sempre estão olhando por nós, então não precisamos nos preocupar. Quanto mais escura é a noite, mais brilhantes estão as estrelas.

E, quando a noite caiu e ele estava no aconchego de sua casa, ficou a observar o céu. Era reconfortante pensar que todos continuavam lá. Seus pais, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Edwiges... Todos estavam lá, brilhando para ele. E, quando fosse a vez de ele partir, também tornaria a vida das pessoas mais brilhante.

E se lembrou de Luna, que aqui com todos era como se fosse a mais brilhante estrela na noite em que viviam.


End file.
